Yōshigakure
Yōshigakure (陽子隠れの里, Yōshigakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden amoung Protons"; also known as "Hidden Proton Village" or "Hidden Particle Village") or Yōshi for short, is a very prosperous nation with power that could potentially make it one of the Great Nations. Despite not officially being a great nation, it has a Kage known as the Purazumakage or "Plasma Shadow". Like its predecessor, Hexoshigakure, it remains the only current village that resides in the Land of Plasma. The current Daimyō of Yoshigakure is Kana Korimachi. Background Yoshigakure was founded and created by Ace Korimachi, several years after Rasengakure's initial destruction. He used his Four Paths of Empowerment to create what would become the village in several days. Appearance The village is separated into several sections called Sectors. Part of the village is a large floating landmass in the sky surrounded by smaller ones with the large one kept in place by thick chains, while the other part is on the ground several miles below. When the cities shift to another part of the land thats vastly different in appearance, they are called Quadrants and Districts. Yoshigakure Sky.jpg|Sky District Yoshigakure Ground.jpg|Land District (Showing Ace overlooking the city with a Cell Phone Yoshigakure_North_Quadrant.jpg|North Quadrant Yoshigakure_South_Quadrant.jpg|South Quadrant Yoshigakure_East_Quadrant.jpg|East Quadrant District A Yoshigakure_East_Quadrant_District_2.jpg|East Quadrant District B Yoshigakure_West_Quadrant.jpg|West Quadrant Locations *'Sky Sector' *'Land Sector' **''North Quadrant'' ***Yoshigakure Hospital ***Kage Palace ***Simulation Room *''South Quadrant'' **Time Dilation Chamber *''East Quadrant'' **Energy Caves *''West Quadrant'' **Sol Valley Wildlife Yoshigakure is home to a very wide variety of wild life and the Helixian's have preformed extensive studies on them to learn their ways of life and function within the environment. Giant Sand Worm Giant Sand Worms roam the deserts of Yoshigakure's South Quadrant and are quite ruthless. They hunt in numbers and are massive enough to completely swallow an entire squad of shinobi in a single gulp. They have extremely durable armor that cant withstand high Release] techniques and are even more resistant to heat and Fire Release techniques. They are known to spit extremely potent acid that is capable of liquefying flesh right of the bone, and their bodily muscles are powerful enough to completely pulverize steel, so care must be taken when they approach. Jabberwocky Jabberwockies can be found in an unnamed cave within the upper parts of Yoshigakure's East Quadrant District B. These dragons are known for their razor sharp claws and extreme difficulty in being killed unless harmed heavily by the Vorpal Blade. They possess a unique ability to generate what appears to be Heat Vision and are capable of flight. Their bites are capable of causing a shinobi to hallucinate and if left untreated long enough, they will lose their minds. Their powerful tails can break bones if wonderers are careful. Military *Black Ops The Black Ops consists of highly skilled shinobi under the direct rule of the Purazumakage. They specialize the assassination, spying, and infiltration, among other skills. They also deal with classified cases and top-secret matters. *Sealing Corps The Sealing Corps was originally founded in Rasengakure by Kekkai Korimachi under his orders. After the founding of Yoshigakure, Ace decided that it would be a good idea to have a sealing division within the village. The Sealing Corps deals with highly classified seals developed for top-secret use and is under the direct rule of the Purazumakage. *ASER Division The Advanced Science and Engineering Research Division is a division lead by shinobi personally selected by the Purazumakage. They specialize in Space-Time and Barrier techniques as well as the technology that keeps the village safe, including The Condensed Space Barrier of Yoshigakure *Information Division The Information Division is in charge of collecting and processing information they receive from all the other divisions of Yoshigakure, as well as information from other villages. They also work with the Sealing Division and help contain information in the Dimension of Knowledge as well as the Sealed Forbidden Chambers of Scrolls as well as relocating them throughout the shinobi world as well as within the Land of Plasma. *Hades Corps The Hades Corps is a secret, highly advanced, and extremely deadly division within Yoshigakure, and they develop technology ad techniques to counter terrorist organizations and rouge countries. Founder Yoshigakure was founded by Ace Korimachi of Hexoshigakure a few years after its accidental destruction, mainly in rememberance of his home country. It is currently maintained by Miyoko Takara. Village Information Country of Origin: Land of Plasma Village Element: Plasma Village Kage: Purazumakage Village Population Rating: ☆'' (1 STAR) '''Village Economy Rating:' ☆☆☆☆ (4 STARS) Village Military Rating: ☆☆☆☆☆ (5 STARS) Village Technology Rating: ☆☆☆☆☆ (5 STARS) Notable Features of Yoshigakure * It's known for producing the exceptionally skilled ANBU, whom lifespan tend to be as long as Jonin ranked shinobi, unlike ANBU of other nations.. * It's famous for it's production of advanced technology, being the most technologically advanced village since Hexoshigakure itself. * One of it's clans is famous for it's weapon making skills. * It's home of the Red and Pink Spirits of Yoshigakure. * It's known that every shinobi from Yoshigakure has a sword or weapon of some kind. Yoshigakure's Kage Monument So far, throughout Yoshiogakures short history, their have been 2 Purazumakage, Ace Korimachi and Miyoko Takara, and as of the present day, both as active although Miyoko resides in office while as is elsewhere. In the center of Yoshigakure, before approaching the Kage Palace, is which the Purazumakage monuments stand. They are gigantic statues created to look like each Purazumakage, and they stand over 300 feet tall. Purazumakage Throughout Yoshigakure's history, there have been several leaders, and despite not being part of the Five Great Nations, their leader is known as the Purazumakage. The next Purazumakage is always chosen by the previous, and in cases where the isn't a kage, Yoshigakure's Divisions will vote using a list of people recommended by the Kage before their absense. Current Purazumakage There are currently 2 Purazumakage in office. This is looked upon by some villages as a decision made too quick, while other villages don't really seem to question it. In reality, it's not uncommon for 2 kage of 1 village to be active, as in Konohagakure, the 3rd and 4th Hokages were in office at the same time at one point in its history. Ace Korimachi - The First Purazumakage Miyoko Takara - The Second Purazumakage Previous Purazumakage The previous, First Purazumakage is Ace Korimachi. Yoshigakure's ANBU Division The ANBU Division is in charge of protecting the Village from assault as well as the guarding the Purazumakage. They also work with the Stealth Division do help them guard The Condensed Space Barrier of Yoshigakure. ANBU Division Members As the most exceptional members of the village, ANBU members protect the Purazumakage and accompany them on excort missions. Yoshigakure's Stealth division The Stealth Division is in charge of infiltrating other villages strictly to gather information on Rouge Ninja of other villages and eliminate them, as well as any missing nin of their own village. They also work with the ANBU Division to help guard The Condensed Space Barrier of Yoshigakure. They also help the ANBU Division guard the Purazumakage in rare cases. Stealth Division Members The Stealth Division carries out spy and espionage missions across the shinobi word, working un unison with the ANBU and other various divisions of other villages to catch and apprehend or take out c:naruto:Missing-nin. Yoshigakure's Technology Division The Technology Division developes the Technology of Yoshigakure. They also work with the Sealing Division and help create Condensed Space Barriers for various other purposes. Technology Division Members The Technology Division developed the advanced technology of the village, as well as technology that is eventually sold to other countries as a way to keep the economy stable. It isn't just limited to electronic technology, but casual weapons such as sword, shuriken and kunai among other types. Yoshigakure's Sealing Division The Sealing Division is in charge of Sealing Development and Seal Research as sealing all Jutsu the Purazumakage deems Forbidden. They also work with the Technology Division and help create Condensed Space Barriers for various other purposes. They also work with the Infomation Division and help contain information in the Dimension of Knowledge as well as the Sealed Forbidden Chambers of Scrolls as well as relocating them throughout the shinobi world as well as within the Land of Plasma. Sealing Division Members At any given time, there are approximitly 5 members in Yoshigakure's Sealing Division. Interrogation Division The Interrogation Division oversees the interrogation of captured missing-nin as well as enemy shinobi captures within the village. This use this information for the betterment of the village and the shinobi word. Information Division The Information Division is in charge of collecting and processing information they recieve from all the other divisions of Yoshigakure. They also work with the Sealing Division and help contain information in the Dimension of Knowledge as well as the Sealed Forbidden Chambers of Scrolls as well as relocating them throughout the shinobi world as well as within the Land of Plasma. Hades Corps The Hades Corps is a secret and unique division that develops secret, unique, wide-scale techniques for use in time of inevitable war. The techniques they developed are so highly classified that only memebers of the group itself know of its existence, as even the Purazumakage isn't aware of it, with the exception of Ace Korimachi, the previous Purazumakage. Exports Yoshigakure has a wide variate of good that it exports *Explosive Kunai *Explosive Needles *Explosive Tags *Medical Tags *Medical Supplies Using the special wood of a tree that naturally stores chakra within its wood grain, they develope medical supplies capable of speeding the rate of recovery by 85%. Advancements in Technology Ace Korimachi is credited with bringing about advancements in Nanotechnology, through use of his Phasion Technique, altering the size of molecules themselves, allowing for nanoscale robots. They are credited with the invention of the Cell Phone. Seitokuteki Seitoukuteki is a tree that feeds off of and stores natural energy within its wood grain. Over the course of generations, these trees caused the abundance of Natural Energy in the Land of Plasma. Trivia *Seitokuteki (生得的) Natural *enerugii (エネルギ) Energy *ki (木) Tree Clans WORK IN PROGRESS - IGNORE After Yoshigakures founding, Ace contacted the remaining surviving clans of Hexoshigakure and invited them to move to Yoshigakure. Although not all memebers of each clan moved, all memebers of each respective clans New Generation decided to accept the offer, viewing it as a way to retrace their roots back to their home land. Helixian Clan Helixian Clan Members Korimachi Branch Memebers Saisha Korimachi (F) Kana Korimachi (M) Kekkai Korimachi (M) Ace Korimachi (M) Niyya Korimachi Asannoo Branch Members Akeno Asannoo (F) Kiki Asannoo (F) Mitsuho Asannoo (M) Keiku Uchiha Omaha Branch Members Chad Omaha (M) Kishimora Branch Members Kishimora] (M) Yoshifumi Branch Members Elite Yoshifumi (M) Non-Clan Members Naomi Senju Wushazaki Clan Wushazaki Clan Members Kia Wushazaki (F) Techno Wushazaki (M) Tenchi Wushazaki (M) Radamasi Clan Radamasi Clan Members Hikko Radamasi (F) Lee Radamasi (M) Gin Radamasi (M) Fukimasoishi Clan Fukimasoishi Clan Members Jin Fukimasoishi (M) Suzuki Clan (Princeharris1993) Suzuki Clan Members Soto Suzuki (F) Orohemai Suzuki (F) Hinata Suzuki (F) Sunihata Suzuki (F) Honna Suzuki (F) Gale Suzuki (M) Genzo Suzuki (M) Tato Suzuki (M) Tavonia Clan Tavonia Clan Memebers Kimzi Tovonia (M) Visorat Clan Visorat Clan Members Masy Vosorat (F) Yoshin Clan Yoshin Clan Members Kiako Yoshin (M) Neo Yoshin (M) Javolin Clan Javolin Clan Members Ash Javolin (M) Eradi Clan Eradi Clan Members Kisha Eardi (F) Motsu Eardi (M) Taspu Clan Taspu Clan Members Han Taspu (M) Tarvina Clan Tarvina Clan Members Omika Tarvina (F) Moa Tarvina (F) Ridaku Clan Ridaku Clan Members Tomoshi Ridaku (M) Haza Clan Haza Clan Members Kanja Haza (F) Safu Clan Safu Clan Members Tia Safu (F) Lynn Safu (F) Jason Safu (M) Kishimasu Clan Kishimasu Clan Members Lance Kishimasu (M) Jasper Kishimasu (M) Wushuhesa Clan Wushuhesa Clan Members Falesha Wushuhesa (F) Detometian Clan Detometian Clan Members Uratarza Branch Members Joannana Uratarza (M) Oshizuka Branch Members Hakura Oshizuka (F) Randiku Oshizuka (F) Kishi Oshizuka (M) Ginzoshi Clan Ginzoshi Clan Members Zora Ginzoshi (F) Taru Ginzoshi (M) Bosoto Clan Bosoto Clan Members Choji Bosoto (M) Renji Bosoto (M) Temporary Code *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_Earth.png ** (Earth) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_Water.png ** (Water) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_Fire.png ** (Fire) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_Wind.png ** (Wind) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_Lightning.png ** (Lightning) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_Yin.png ** (Yin) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_Yang.png ** (Yang) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_Yin-Yang.png ** (Yin-Yang) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_MSItachi.png ** (MSItachi) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_MSObitoKakashi.png ** (MSObito) ** (MSKakashi) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_MSMadara.png ** (MSMadara) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_MSShisui.png ** (MSShisui) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_MSIndra.png ** (MSIndra) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_EMSSasuke.png ** (EMSSasuke) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_EMSMadara.png ** (EMSMadara) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_EMSKeiku.png ** (EMSKeiku) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_Rinnegan.png ** (Rinnegan) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_RinneganKisui.png ** (RinneganKisui) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_RinneSharingan.png ** (RinneSharingan) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_Shikotsumyaku.png ** (Shikotsumyaku) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_Byakugan.png ** (Byakugan) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_Tenseigan.png ** (Tenseigan) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_Trash.gif ** (Trash) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_BlinkingAnimal.gif ** (BlinkingAnimal) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_RotatingStar.gif ** (Star) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_RotatingCoinGold.gif ** (CoinGold) ** (Coin) ** (Coin1) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_RotatingCoin.gif ** (CoinSilver) ** (Coin2) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_RedAsterisk.gif ** (Asterisk) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_LoadingIcon.gif ** (Loading) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_RotatingEarth.gif ** (RotatingEarth) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_Pacman.gif ** (Pacman) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_Cell.gif ** (Cell) ** (PM) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_Death.gif ** (Death) ** (ChatDeath) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_Shikinmyaku.png ** (Shikin) ** (Shikinmyaku) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_Konoha.png ** (Konoha) ** (Konohagakure) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_Suna.png ** (Suna) ** (Sunagakure) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_Kiri.png ** (Kiri) ** (Kirigakure)) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_Iwa.png ** (Iwa) ** (Iwagakure) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_Kumo.png ** (Kumo) ** (Kumogakure) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_Iron.png ** (Iron) ** (LandofIron) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_SakeBottle.png ** (Sake) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_BouncingBall.gif ** (BouncingBall) ** (Ball) *http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:NF_Shield.gif ** (PlotShield)